Spring of Drown Nothing?
by Power101
Summary: Something has gone wrong at Jusenkyo, Ranma fell into the spring next to the Nyannichuan, and now he is cursed to become... Nothing?  Constructive reviews are welcome. Expect chapter 4 sometime this January
1. Spring of Drowned What?

Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of this so don't sue me.

Ch 1: Spring of drown what?

It was a cool morning in the Qinghai Province of central China, many small forest creatures going about their business, basking in the tranquil atmosphere the surrounding mountains provided, that is until a certain bald martial artist went flying through a tree.

"_Damm the boy is getting good!_" Genma thought to himself. "_I'll have to take this up a notch_" Deciding to use one of his special techniques to teach the ungrateful boy a lesson, Genma cautiously approached Ranma after dislodging his head from the ground.

"Look, a 50 yen coin piece!" Genma cried out, pointing behind Ranma and waving his arm dramatically in the air. Despite knowing that he had not fooled his son with that "technique" since he was 7 years old.

"Baka, it's not behind me, its right behind you." Ranma calmly stated. This had the desired effect of causing said idiot to turn around in a frivolous pursuit of wealth. Ranma could only shake his head at his father's display of intelligence. Deciding that it was too good an opportunity to pass up, Ranma pressed forward to punt his father into the wild blue yonder.

Genma, having pretended to be fooled, was prepared for this and flipped Ranma onto the ground just before being kicked.

"Oh how is it that I was cursed to have such a weak son!" Genma cried as he twisted Ranma's arm to make sure he stayed down. Laying on the pressure, Genma tried to get Ranma to surrender.

"Who ya callin weak!" Ranma replied, and in an amazing display of strength, lifted both his father and himself off the ground with one hand before tossing his sensei into another tree. Calling an end to the fight, Genma motioned for Ranma to follow him back to the campsite.

"Ranma, I think you are finally ready for the last stop on our journey." Genma said. _"Well, last stop before the Tendos, and a nice retirement."_

"Ok pops, where are we going? It better not be like that last stop, I mean seriously, Martial arts interior decorating!" Genma grumbled something about ungrateful sons before continuing.

"We will be going to the forbidden training grounds at Jusenkyo before proceeding back to Japan." Genma said

"Ok, that sound cool enough." said Ranma as they arrived at their camp site. Genma then proceeded to stuff all of their equipment into one pack (with the exception of the food of course) and gave it to Ranma.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Here sir, is Legendary Accursed Training ground of Jusenkyo and the pools of sorrow." recited the Jusenkyo guide.

"Meh, This place isn't that impressive…" said Ranma, sporting a rather bored look on his face.

"There more than one hundred spring here, each with own too tragic legend" the guide continued "No one use grounds any more, is to dangerous"

"Follow me Ranma" Genma called out, leaping up onto one of many bamboo poles sticking up from the center of each pool of water. Ranma was quick to follow and soon each was perched on a pole facing each other.

"Aieeee, What honored guest doing! Is very bad you fall in spring!"

"I won't go easy on you Ranma, Prepare yourself!" Genma cried out, striking a dramatic pose.

"That's how I want it" stated Ranma, Both combatants leapt into the air and exchanged blows before landing on two new bamboo poles. They both leapt again, however this time Ranma managed to get the upper hand. Meanwhile, The Jusenkyo guide decided that it would be a good time to go and heat some water, seeing how he would soon have two new customers. Ranma vaulted over a flying kick and spiked his father down into the pool below.

"Ha-ha, Gotcha pops!" However, Ranma was surprised when his father didn't rebound instantly from the water; instead, all there was was a steady trickle of bubbles. "Whatsamatter pops? You done already?" Ranma taunted just as a huge panda leapt out of the water and landed on a nearby pole.

"What The **HELL** is That!" Ranma screamed, having been extremely unnerved by the sudden appearance of a panda.

"Is Shonmaoniichuan, spring of drowned panda, very tragic tale of panda who drown in spring 2000 years ago!" recited the Jusenkyo guide " Now whoever fall in spring take body of panda."

"Oh No…" was all Ranma got out before the panda pressed its attack on him. Being severely distracted by the fact that his father was now a panda, and that he was probably next, Ranma didn't see the paw swipe at his head until it had hit him sending him flying across the valley in a terrible game of Russian roulette. The Jusenkyo guide winced for a moment when the boy looked like he would fall into the Nyannichuan, or spring of drowned girl, but he managed an awkward rebound off the pole in the middle of the spring, which only served to send him flying into the adjacent pool.

"Oh no, Mr. Customer fall into worst spring in valley, Xiaoichuan, Spring of drowned nothingness, Very tragic tale of how nothingness drowned in that spring 3700 years ago! Now whoever fall into spring becomes nothingness and is everywhere at once!"

When Ranma hit the water it was like nothing he ever experienced before, it was as if every molecule of his body was being ripped away from his body, and in fact, that is exactly what was happening. Suddenly Ranma found himself naked and in a pot of near boiling water.

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Ranma as he received mild burns all over his body before jumping out of the pot. Looking around, Ranma found himself in a small hut, grabbing a pair of nearby clothes Ranma made his way out of the small structure and found himself in the Jusenkyo guide's hut that he had seen from across the valley.

Said guide was now leading Genma towards his hut so he could be returned to his human form. "Looks like we found young Mr. Customer, though, how he got into my hut?" said a curious Jusenkyo guide. A little known fact about the Jusenkyo guide was that all he really knew was the names of the pools and the stories behind them, he didn't have a clue what made them tick. Genma just "Growlfed" and followed the guide to the hut.

***five minutes later in the guides hut***

"Your curse very different from others Mr. Customer, it seems you turn into nothingness when you touch cold water and instantly reappear in contact with the nearest source of hot water" the Jusenkyo guide concluded.

"This Is All Your Fault Pops!" Ranma yelled as he charged his pandafied father and began chancing him around Jusenkyo.

*sigh* "I'll never find where Ranma went at this point, I lost him after he took a right at Albuquerque to go to Australia." Ryoga moped, "DAMM YOU RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR UMPHHH!" was all Ryoga got out as he was pushed off the cliff he was on and into the pools below by a Panda trying to escape his sons wrath. When Ranma finally returned to the Jusenkyo guide's hut dragging an unconscious panda bear behind him it was nearly nightfall.

The Jusenkyo guide proceeded to explain to Ranma about the nature of Jusenkyo curses and how they are temporarily reversible. During this time, the roof kept springing leaks onto Ranma's head and Ranma kept ending up in the pot of hot water in the corner of the room, confirming the Jusenkyo guide's theory that he would reappear in the closest source of hot water, completely naked of course.

After spending the better part of the night trying to sleep and cursing out his idiotic father, Ranma awoke to his father's usual method of being splashed with water. Genma was very surprised when his son simply vanished when the water made contact. He continued to stare at the spot the boy was just occupying when Ranma, having reappeared behind him, kicked his father through the roof of the hut and into the distance. Mother Nature decided that this was a perfect opportunity to make Ranma miserable, and proceeded to create a sudden downpour on Jusenkyo.

"Aww crap, what do I do now?" complained Ranma as he tried to hide from the rain on the other side of the hut.

"Is very bad predicament Mr. Customer in now, can no go outside without disappearing!"

"damm, even being a girl *shudder* would be better, at least I could walk outside"

"We go see amazons once storm pass, they may be able to help you" said the Jusenkyo guide, trying to cheer up Ranma.

Genma chose this moment to stagger through the door, he was somewhat irritated by the lack of respect Ranma showed him by beating him, but all of that was all forgotten when he stumbled upon a small black pig on the way back to the hut.

"Growlf grawl grof grawf groulf grawf (My, what a tasty meal you'll be!)" Genma growlfed having forgotten that he couldn't talk. Picking the squealing pig up in one paw, he proceeded back to the hut.

Meanwhile in the guides hut, while Ranma was still talking with the guide waiting for his father to return, no one noticed that the fire under the cauldron of hot water had gone out from a lack of tending, and that the hot water was no longer hot.

Genma walked up to the guides hut, and deciding to take a rather dramatic entrance, leapt up intent on going through the hole he made earlier in the huts roof. Unfortunately, he still wasn't used to being a panda and instead made a new hole that happened to be right over where Ranma was sitting.

Ranma didn't even have time to yell as the gods conspired against him and dropped a soaking wet panda on his head.

Remembering that he couldn't talk, Genma whipped a sign out from nowhere.

*Where is that ungrateful boy?*

"Young Mr. Customer was sitting right where you are, though he not there now"

*His curse must have activated*

-flip-

*Why isn't he in the cauldron?*

-flip-

*shouldn't that be hot?*

"Ayeee, how you get 3 flips with one sign? You very strange, no? And you right, water no longer hot, but that means he went to the closest source of hot water, which is… oh no"

*Where?* asked Genma, pulling out another sign.

"Young Mr. Customer is in Amazon village!"


	2. Here's Ranma!

Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter, i made a few changes to it based on the suggestions I got, as to were the story is going, i guess you'll have to stay tuned!

Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of this so don't sue me.

**Ch 2 A Nice cup of Tea**

Cologne was enjoying her morning, today was the day of the tournament to determine the best fighter of the current generation, and she was sure that her great granddaughter Shampoo would win. Reaching for her cup of steaming oolong tea she was about to take a sip when the cup exploded.

Looking around she saw a throwing dart imbedded in her staff, following its trajectory out the window she saw Mouse, slowly creeping away.

"Why did one of the best male fighters in the village have to be a moron?" sighed Cologne. Deciding she would exact punishment at a later time, Cologne went to the back of the hut and fetched a pair of bonbori that were to be a gift to Shampoo for the upcoming fight.

Shampoo was stretching out for her upcoming fight, if that is what you could call it. She was currently bent in a position that would make a contortionist pale.

"Shampoo! Elder Cologne is here to see you!" yelled Aftershave, Shampoo's father, from outside the hut.

"Hello Great Grandmother." Said Shampoo, bowing to Cologne.

"Hello Shampoo, I just wanted to stop by to wish you good luck in today's tournament and to give you these." As she said this, Cologne reached behind her and pulled out a pair of bonbori. "I want you to use these today in the tournament, it is my hope that they will bring you as much luck as they did me. Now go on inside and have some tea to refresh your mind before the fight, go on" Cologne said while poking her great granddaughter in the back.

As Shampoo was forcefully urged back into her home, she overheard Cologne calling her father over. Aftershave was an extreme rarity in the Amazon village; he enjoyed almost the same level of rights as a standard female member. This was due to his status as the grand master and true creator of hidden weapons style. Aftershave suspected that Mouse wanted to learn it just to get closer to his daughter, however, the boy was something of a prodigy with the technique and at the age of 17 could carry almost as much as himself.

Shampoo began heating some water over the fire at the back corner of the hut, imagining what victory would be like at the end of the day as the best fighter of her generation. This of course had the side effect of her likely having to leave the village to find a strong husband, but that would come later. Noticing that the water that she had put on was now boiling, she gathered a pinch of a secret herb blend for tea to clear the mind and placed it in her cup and then filled her cup with the hot water.

***At the same time in the Jusenkyo guide's hut***

Genma in his panda form came crashing through the ceiling and landed his soaking wet body right on Ranma's head. This had the undesirable effect (or desirable if you are a chaos god) of making Ranma vanish, leaving nothing but his clothes behind.

***Amazon Village***

Shampoo's hut was located on the outer edge of the village facing Jusenkyo with a marvelous view of Jusenkyo Mountain in the distance. This however is not such a good thing when the essence of a certain chaos magnet is being pulled towards the nearest source of hot water.

Shampoo was bringing her cup towards her face to take her first long sip of the tea when the cup exploded and a boy about her age came out of it. Her world soon went dark however as his knee slammed into her head. And just before the darkness consumed her, Shampoo's last thoughts were "Wo De Ai Ren!"

***Center of the village***

Cologne paused mid sentence in her conversation with Aftershave as her ki senses started going haywire.

"There is an outsider in your home with Shampoo, she may be in danger, we must go quickly!" said Cologne as she made post haste across the roofs of the various huts in the village.

***Shampoo's home***

As Ranma stood up, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked and there was an unconscious girl lying on the ground at his feet. While he didn't know much about sexuality, Ranma knew enough to know that his current situation was extremely compromising. Looking around, Ranma grabbed the first piece of clothing that he saw, which happened to be one of Aftershaves shirts, however, Aftershave was abnormally tall for a Chinese man at almost 6 feet 5 inches, so the shirt was more like a dress on Ranma.

Ranma noted that he was in a village of some sort, "The Amazon Village" he told himself.

"That's right sonny boy!" yelled Cologne in perfect Japanese.

Ranma whorled around and came face to face with what could only be described as a troll on a stick.

"Now you wouldn't mind telling me how you got into the village and my great granddaughter's home undetected?" said Cologne calmly, she saw the boy meant no harm and was quite curious as to how he came to be there. She began to chuckle as she saw him start looking around for an exit. "Its no use escaping, the entire hut is surrounded by now, and you're not in any trouble provided you can explain yourself."

It was then that Ranma saw his exit, he dove for the container in which the huts water reserves were kept and stuck his hand into it.

Cologne was already moving when he started moving, however, she immediately backed off when two things became apparent, one, he was diving for cold water, and two, she was to far away to stop him from reaching it. She cursed herself for her shortsightedness and for underestimating the speed at which the boy could move and prayed to Kami-Sama that he didn't have any of the monstrosities as a curse.

Cologne took a ready stance as his arm plunged into the container, and her eyes grew as big as saucers when he simply winked out of existence. Se expanded her ki senses and was shocked to discover that there was no trace left of him.

Had this been any other day, Ranma would have simply ended up in one of the nearby huts, but today was the day of the big tournament and everyone was in the village common or outside Shampoo's home, so there was no one cooking or boiling water.

Walking over to her great granddaughter, Cologne proceeded to check Shampoo's vitals, was relived to find that other than a nasty bump on the head, she was fine, and should be waking up within a minute.

Narrowing her eyes at where Ranma had been standing "That was defiantly a Jusenkyo curse, but unlike anything I've ever seen, maybe spring of drown teleporter?" mused Cologne. Regardless of what he was or what his curse was, he was obviously an accomplished fighter and would make a great edition to the tribe, but how to convince him to join. It was then that she looked down at the prone figure that was her great granddaughter and began to laugh, things were looking very promising, oh yess, verrry promising. Cologne made a mental note to pack her bags as soon as the tournament was complete.

***Jusenkyo Guides Hut***

The Jusenkyo Guide was heating more water after the incident with the pig, how could he have known that it was actually a guy? He also had the courtesy to spill the entire caldron of hot water he had reheated before running out, making a mess of the already half-destroyed hut. Genma having returned to human form was sitting at the table waiting for the Jusenkyo guide to finish what he was doing so he could go grab his son and head to the Tendo Dojo.

Genma however did not have to work that hard as Ranma suddenly appeared diving out of the water of the cauldron.

"Ayeee, Mr. Customer survive Amazon encounter? You too too lucky, they don't take kindly to uninvited guests!"

"Ranma Where Have You Been! You Need To Stop Slacking In The Art And Stop Wasting Time!" Bellowed Genma.

"Awww can it pops, lets get out of here before we run into more Amazons. I don't like the way that old prune was looking at me." Said Ranma as he speed dressed in the clothes he had left behind.

"We were just about to leave anyways, were going back to Japan to meet an old friend, grab your bag, and let's get going!" Said Genma

However, the chaos gods were not letting Ranma escape that easily and as soon as the both had one foot out the door, it immediately began raining.

"You were saying pops…" said Ranma from inside the hut.

"...Growf..."

***Three months later at the Tendo Dojo***

"KASUMI!"

"NABIKI!"

"AKANE!"

…

…

"**AKANE!"**

"Where is that girl?" huffed Soun "Nabiki do you know where your sister is?

"I think she's out in the dojo breaking bricks" replied Nabiki "and costing me a fortune…" she added under her breath.

Walking out to the dojo, Soun saw that his youngest was indeed breaking bricks.

"Akane, can you join me and your sisters in the family room, we're having a family meeting." said Soun as he walked back towards the house.

"Sure dad, I'll be right in" replied Akane.

"Still out here breaking bricks Akane, no wonder all the boys at school think you're strange." droned Nabiki.

"Why should I care, the world doesn't revolve around boys Nabiki." Akane shot back.

"I guess you won't be interested in what dad has to say then" said Nabiki, voice laden with humor.

*Five minutes later in the Tendo Household*

The Tendo family was all gathered at the table when Soun broke the news.

"**FIANCE!" **Yelled Akane, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, the son of an old friend of mine, his name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you girls were to marry him and carry on the dojo, then the family legacy would be secure!"

"Wait A Minute!" Yelled Akane "Don't we get a say in who we marry?"

"She's right dad, we've never even met this Ranma, so how do you expect us to marry him?" said Nabiki

"That's easily fixed; he will be coming here shortly for an extended visit." explained Soun.

"I hope he's not to young daddy, younger men bore me" Kasumi said with a frown that made a shiver go up Soun's spine.

Ohhh, what's he like, is he cute?" squealed Nabiki, doing an unsettling impersonation of a love sick school girl.

"Yes father, what kind of guy is Ranma?" asked Kasumi

"Hahahaha… I have no idea." stated Soun, who upon saying this was greeted by three angry looks.

"WHAT do you mean you have no idea?" said Nabiki, getting two inches from her fathers face.

"I mean I don't know what he's like, I've never met him."

Silence ruled the air as his three daughters simply stared at him; luckily, a distraction came in the form of yelling outside the house.

"Oh my, it seems we have visitors." Stated Kasumi who started to get up from where she was sitting.

"Oooooh, it must be Ranma!" said Nabiki, who took off sprinting down the hall, her father running right behind her.

"Just what I need, another boy in my life, how depressing." Thought Akane who grudgingly made her way towards the front door.

Akane's eyes almost budged out when she saw her sister and father come running for their life back to where she was, with a huge panda, walking on two legs, carrying a person and a giant umbrella right behind them.

"Daddy, are **THESE** your friends?" scowled Kasumi, Soun on his part was to shocked to speak, so he began thrashing his head back and forth making warding gestures.

"OH, so the PANDA just DECIDED to come and visit huh!" yelled Nabiki.

Just then the panda dropped the umbrella he was carrying in his left paw (making a hole in the floor noted Nabiki) and picked the person that was on its shoulder up and plopped them onto the ground in front of Soun.

Taking a shot in the dark, Soun ventured a guess. "You wouldn't be…"

"Ranma Saotome… Sorry 'bout this."


	3. Ranma's Secret

Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of this so don't sue me.

***The Tendo Dojo***

"OH HAPPY DAYS! YOU'VE FINALLY COME!" cried Soun as he latched on to Ranma.

"Oooh, he IS cute!" swooned Nabiki.

Akane was eyeing Ranma, watching his every move, so far, he had not done anything that was perverted in her mind, but he WAS a boy, and she hated boys.

Kasumi was struggling to keep a smile on her face, this Ranma was entirely too young for her liking.

Releasing Ranma from his bear trap of a hug Soun looked at Ranma "Ranma, where is your father? And where did that panda go?"

Ranma was about to speak when said panda came walking out of the kitchen with a kettle of hot water. Upending the kettle over its head, the panda transformed into Genma right in front of Soun and his daughters.

"WHAA… HOW…" was all Soun got out as he collapsed onto the ground with his eyes rolled back.

Meanwhile Akane and Kasumi were staring in shock, unable to accept what they had just seen. Nabiki meanwhile was counting all the money she could make with the worlds best-trained panda.

***10 minutes later in the Tendo living room***

The first thing Soun noticed when the world came back into focus was the worried face of Kasumi, but his focus only remained on her for a moment as the back of his head seemed to scream out "I got hit with a baseball bat!" Groaning, Soun attempted to remember what happened that gave him such a headache. Remembering that Ranma had come, Soun sat up and looked for him, he saw instead that Genma was sitting at his feet drinking a cup of tea.

"Genma, I had the silliest dream that you were a panda!" Shouted Soun, who wasn't fully back to his senses.

"That wasn't a dream Tendo, it actually happened." replied Genma, who had become partially deaf from Soun's yelling.

"Whaaa, but how? Such things shouldn't be possible!" replied Soun, who was mostly coherent.

"Could you call the rest of your family in so I only have to explain it once, it is a long story." said Genma.

"Ohh, I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment Mr. Saotome, Akane went to take a bath, but I'll get Nabiki if you like." Said Kasumi as she picked up the medical kit off the ground.

"Hhmm, that will be fine" said Genma as he motioned for his son to take a seat next to him.

Nabiki walks into the living room and takes a seat next to Kasumi at the table. She was quite eager to find out how Ranma's father was a panda. Contemplating it further, she realized that Ranma would likely be the same way if it was genetic, but she dismissed this thought, after all, as long as he didn't turn into a girl or something she wouldn't care.

"Hmm, where shall I begin…" started Genma, "I know, I'LL JUST SHOW YOU!" he yelled and he picked up Ranma and tossed him at the koi pond.

***The Middle of No-where, Two Months Earlier***

"Ranma, I am going to teach you a technique that will help you manage your curse" said Genma one morning.

Ranma was immediately at attention and staring at his father.

"What will it let me do?" asked Ranma.

"Have you ever wondered where my clothes go when I turn into a panda?" enquired Genma.

Ranma was stunned; it had never even occurred to him that his father didn't have the clothing problem he had. "_He's right, all of his clothes should be shredded by now!" _thought Ranma.

"Watch closely. I am only going to show you this once." stated Genma.

***Tendo Dojo, Present***

Ranma had learned the technique, but he still hadn't perfected it and could only use it if he was ready for the water, which in this case he was not.

Genma realized his mistake only after he had let go of Ranma.

"Crap, I forgot to get some hot water first, oh well, Ranma will find his way back" mumbled Genma as he sat back down facing the pond.

*SPLOSH*

Ranma sighed mentally as once again he felt himself being ripped apart molecule for molecule, violating every known law of physics with each passing moment.

Seeing that Ranma wasn't coming up, Soun started getting worried. "_Did the boy hit his head on a rock! No, his body would still float; maybe one of the fish ate him? Wait, Genma said he would show us, maybe Ranma has a curse?"_

"Ummm, Genma, where did Ranma go?" asked Soun nervously.

"That, old friend was his Jusenkyo curse, the same type of curse that turns me into a panda with cold water." stated Genma, pushing his glasses up in an attempt to look more intelligent.

"If you turn into a panda, then what does Ranma turn into?" asked Nabiki, the gears awhirl in her head. She had concluded that Ranma ether turned into something aquatic or something too small to see. She ruled out aquatic as Genma explained how the curses were made, after all, how can a fish drown, right?

"To put it simply, he turns into nothing." said Genma solemnly.

"Wait, literally nothing? How does "nothing" drown in a spring?" said Nabiki, shocked that she hadn't figured out his curse.

"Yes, nothing, and after he vanishes, he simply reappears in the nearest source of hot water. And as to how "nothing" drowns in a spring, the guide told me not to ask questions I was not prepared to have answered."

"OH MY, I had better warn Akane about Ranma's curse, it could create a dreadful misunderstanding" said Kasumi who was rushing to get up.

"YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO **KILL** THAT PERVERT!"

"I think it's a little late for that Kasumi." Nabiki deadpanned.

*one minute prior*

An unbound consciousness was floating in nowhere, yet everywhere, existing both without time and within all time, Ranma had quite a headache, or at least he would if he had a head. After passing infinity for the fifth time, Ranma finally felt himself reforming. "_Please have let that Baka put out some hot water_" Ranma thought. Explaining to the neighbors how he ended up in their dishwasher or hot water heater was not the kind of first impression one wants to make. So when Ranma saw he was in a furo he calmed down, but only for a second as he spotted a girl, a very naked girl, facing away from him washing. He quickly recognized her as Akane before he submerged himself in the water to avoid being seen. Ranma was paralyzed, he didn't dare make a move to get out of the water for fear of being seen, but he also knew if he didn't make a move, she would find him anyways.

Akane was in a somewhat bad mood, she could not believe that her father had engaged her and her sisters to some guy he didn't even know. At least this Ranma seemed to be slightly better then the boys at school, he hadn't even done anything perverted since arriving. That didn't make him good, but it at least made him bearable to be around, "_and besides_" Akane thought, "_I won't get the engagement, Nabiki is way too interested in it_" *sigh* "_she was rather pathetic when Ranma arrived, I bet she's planning the wedding already._"

Finishing her washing, Akane stood up and prepared to enter the furo. As she placed one foot in, she discovered that the bottom was rather lumpy and a lot shallower than she remembered. Looking down, Akane proceeded to erase every perceived notion about Ranma she had, pausing for a moment and calmly withdrawing her foot, Akane mentally clumped Ranma in with Tatewaki Kuno before letting out one of the loudest screams Ranma had ever heard.

Taking this as his cue, Ranma made a mad dash to the door, grabbing a towel and dodging assorted washing instruments along the way. Figuring his best chance for survival would be the rest of the Tendo family; Ranma ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing him, running outside desperately trying to find his clothes. Akane was not very far behind as she bolted through the Tendo family room and outside after Ranma.

"Akane wait!" yelled Kasumi.

Spinning around, Akane glared at her sister, breathing heavily and sporting a bright crimson face.

"THAT **PERVERT** TRIED TO SNEEK INTO MY BATH!" she yelled back "I'M GONA KNOCK HIS ASS OUT OF TOKYO!"

"Akane please calm down, it's all a big misunderstanding, let Mr. Saotome tell you what he told us." Kasumi pleaded.

"And just WHY would I want to do that?" asked Akane, calming slightly.

"Because it was not his fault he ended up in your bath, now sit down and shut it Akane." snapped Nabiki, who leveled a glare at her younger sister. Said sister moved to object but stopped at the sight of a frown plastered on Kasumi's face.

After explaining again to Akane about the curses and several demonstrations later, Akane was no longer planning ways to kill Ranma, but she was still mad at him, even if it wasn't totally his fault.

"Well then, now that everyone is here, we can start with the formalities, Ranma, these are my daughters Kasumi, who is 19, Nabiki, who is 17, and my youngest Akane, who is 16. Pick the one you want, She will be your fiancée."

"Uhhh, Mr. Tendo? How am I supposed to chose, I don't even know your daughters?"

"Well, I think I'm a bit too much older than you, so you can count me out." said Kasumi.

"Well I'm certainly not going to marry that pervert!" said Akane rather harshly.

"Look at that Tendo! They're already bickering like a married couple, they're perfect together!" cried Genma.

"What makes you think I want to marry him? He's a pervert! He stared at me while I was in the shower!"

"In case you forgot, you took a pretty long stare at me too" said Ranma "I don't have time to be getting married you right now, I'm going back to china to find a cure." Walking towards the door, Ranma turned to Akane "and besides, even as a guy I'm built better than you". Finishing off his statement with a trademarked smirk, Ranma walked out of the house, or that's what he would have done if Akane hadn't attempted to make him a pancake with the table.

"Now THAT" Genma said "He had coming"

***Later that evening***

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH" was all that came out of Ranma's mouth.

"Ah! He's awake!" chirped Kasumi, who was kneeling by the prone form that was Ranma.

"OOOOOOH, what hit me?" asked Ranma.

"**That** would be our dinner table." remarked Nabiki dryly.

"Please don't think too badly of Akane, she really is a sweet girl, she's just a violent maniac." Said Kasumi whilst she checked Ranma's head for any major injures.

"Oh yea Kasumi, because that makes LOTS of sense" deadpanned Nabiki.

***Meanwhile in the Furo***

Akane was seething with anger "_and besides, even as a guy I'm built better than you"_ the words kept reverberating through her head. "_Why that…that…that…that boy_!" screamed Akane mentally as she finished her previously interrupted washing.

Opening the door, Akane came face to face with a naked Ranma, who upon seeing her, simply stared.

"Uh, hehe, ummm, uh oh."

"WHY YOU, YOU, **RANMA NO HENTAI!**" screamed Akane as she delivered a haymaker to Ranma's jaw, sending him flying into a wall. Akane turned and quickly made her way back into the furo to regain her modesty.

Genma, who came out of his room to see what the commotion was about, saw Ranma sitting up against the wall with a bright red mark on the left side of his face.

"You know Ranma" Genma began "You should be praising your choice right now; she's got spunk, that just makes a girl cuter."

"**CUTE** is not the word I would use pops."

So thats another chapter up, you may notice that things are beginning to shift away from the cannon, this will become more pronounced when Ranma starts encountering tasks that used to require the female him. As to those of you clamoring about how Kasumi and Nabiki didn't dump the engagement on Akane, remember that they did this because Ranma wasn't exactly a guy at the time in the cannon, in this, he's 100% male, so Nabiki and Kasumi are not so against it. Also, you may notice that Akane was more irritable in this chapter than cannon, I did that on purpose because what she encounters here would set her off way more that simply walking in on someone in the furo.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a week or so, im looking at trying to get at least 2 updates a month in, more if i have time. As to how far i take the story, thats entirely up to you!


End file.
